


Your Hips, Your Lips, They’re Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Implied Bondage, Kink Negotiation, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Iruma Miu, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Kaede’s first time. Miu’s done it all before.Yet when she saw the love in the pianist’s eyes, she realized it’s nothing like anything she’s ever experienced before.





	Your Hips, Your Lips, They’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut I’ve ever written, so please be nice to me! Still, be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> However, if you’ve got any tips or constructive criticism, please let me know~!

“Come on! We can’t even use any rope?” Miu protested, an aggressive pout on her red face.

“Look, s-sweetheart…” Kaede’s voice was weak, because she was far too horny to find the right words. She craved the inventor more than ever before, but this would be their first time and she wanted it to be special. “We’ve… never gone this far before and… hey, don’t get me  wrong! I wouldn’t mind experimenting with h-hot wax a little but… this is our first time doing it together, and I’d like it to be spec-! Aah~!”

She let out a surprised yelp as the inventor pulled down her bra and swirled her warm tongue around her areolas. Miu was almost completely exposed except for her lacy black bra that barely clung to her breasts & the wet underwear to match. With an annoyed groan, she pulled away from Akamatsu. “Damn, you’re so fuckin’ vanilla!” She complained, tucking a loose strand of messy blonde hair behind her ear. “Fine, fine - we’ll stay away from the hardcore kinks, just for tonight! You’re okay with this, right~?”

Akamatsu nodded, and the inventor went back to work, licking and stimulating her boobs. As the inventor grew rougher, her moans & mewls grew louder, and despite her state of estacay, Kaede grew nervous. She did remember to lock the door, right?

In this moment, she really didn’t care. She lurched forward, pinning the unsuspecting inventor to the ground. Miu squealed, shivering with excitement. “Eek! What are ya going to do with me, Bakamatsu?” She sounded scared, but she nodded and wrapped her arms around the pianist, practically clinging to her.

“It’s no fair,” Kaede whimpered, her face between her girlfriend’s thighs, “you’ve seen all of me! It’s time for me to see you!” Miu shivered as she felt the Pianists hot breath between her thighs as she spoke. She raised her head to face Miu. “May I?”

“You don’t even have to fuckin’ ask!” The inventor insisted. “Go on and show me what you’re made of already!”

Kaede sighed. “I’m always going to ask, just to be sure!”

Before she lowered her head, Miu saw the love in her girlfriend’s eyes. This was far more than one of her casual hookups. This was her girlfriend who she loved a lot, and it really was the pianist’s first time doing something like this.

“Pff… thanks Bakamatsu… love you lots,” she murmured, blushing profusely.

“Love you too, my gorgeous girl genius,” Kaede said, planting a kiss on her forehead before moving on. She sprinkled gentle kisses down her thighs, only making Miu hungrier, craving more. She carefully took her soaked panties between her teeth, pulling them down. She tossed them onto the floor behind her and buried her face between the inventor’s thighs.

As Kaede licked up her pussy, Miu moaned and squirmed from pure ecstasy. She ended up having to cling onto the bed rails as the pianist traced figure-eights within her clit. Kaede reached into Miu’s bag, and pulled something out.

“W-whatcha doing?” Asked Miu, confused. “We seriously fuckin’ done already?”

“No, no, of course not!” Kaede exclaimed, a mischievous smirk on her face. She showed her girlfriend the rope. “We’re just getting started~!”


End file.
